


Derek Morgan Jr?

by tvcrazed



Series: Don't Emily Me [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Demily, F/M, Married Life, Pregnancy, everyone is against Derek lol, married, naming a kid, they are gonna have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvcrazed/pseuds/tvcrazed
Summary: Oh, what's in a name?A lot of opinions.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Emily Prentiss
Series: Don't Emily Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678339
Kudos: 12





	Derek Morgan Jr?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so you know the name, but here's one piece of how Derek and Emily got to it.
> 
> Just a short one, but I hope you enjoy!

"No, absolutely not," Emily said to Morgan as the two boarded the plane.

After four days in Wisconsin chasing a serial arsonist, the team was finally heading home. As glad as Emily was for the case to be over, she was not looking forward to this plane ride home. At 26 weeks pregnant, these flights were really beginning to take a toll on her. Emily made a mental note to discuss staying back when the team went on cases. But first, she had to get through this discussion.

"Come on, Em. Why not?" Derek asked as he stowed his and his wife's bags in the overhead compartment before sitting next to her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Reid asks as he looks up from his book.

"Baby names," Emily says with a roll of her eyes.

"How's that going? Any names picked out?" JJ asks with a smile.

As the plane took off, Emily rubbed her pregnant belly. Morgan reached over and did the same.

"Only Derek Morgan, Jr," Derek proclaims proudly.

"I'm not naming my baby Derek Morgan, Jr." Emily says.

"Our baby," Derek says, "plus it's a great name."

"Oh, I didn't know you were carrying this baby with me," Emily smirks. "I have a person growing inside me, I think I get veto power on his name."

"Seventy-six percent of men feel the need to name their sons after themselves," Reid provides. "It stems from men basically wanting to let others know that the child belongs to them."

"Or I could like my name and want my son to share it," Derek responds.

"But it's your name, Derek. I'd rather not have our kid develop a bigger Derek Morgan complex," Emily adds. "He's already going to be raised by you."

"I agree with Emily," JJ says. "Let the kid have his own identity."

Derek turns to Hotch. "Hotch, did you ever think about naming Jack Aaron?"

"No, not really. Haley and I decided pretty early on that we didn't want to name Jack after someone we knew personally."

"I get where you're coming from Morgan. I always thought if I'd have a son I would give him my name," Rossi adds.

"Yeah, but how many of your names does he need? He's already getting your last name," JJ says.

"Exactly," Emily agrees.

"Alright, alright, I'll solve this," Morgan says as he pulls out his laptop and calls Garcia. "Hey, Baby Girl, want to settle something for us?"

"Whatcha need, Sexy Chocolate?"

"Derek wants to name our son Derek Morgan Jr," Emily says.

"Oh, honey, no," Garcia says with a shake of her head.

"Ha!" Emily proclaims as she and everyone else laughs.

"That little boy of yours is going to get so much from you, he doesn't need your name too. You're great, honey, but one Derek Morgan in the world is enough. Let Emily keep her sanity."

Emily leans over to look into the camera. "Thank you, Garcia."

"No problem, my beauty."

"So, no Derek Morgan Jr, but I will let his name start with a D. How about that?" Emily suggests.

"Oh, and his middle name a J. That way we can call him DJ and my chocolate thunder can at least pretend it stands for Derek Jr," Garcia adds.

Everyone on the plane chuckles.

"What do you say? DJ?" Emily asks Derek.

"Fine. Can I at least choose the middle name?" Derek asked.

"Sure, honey." Emily says with a pat on Derek's arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was short. The next story in the series is one of my favorites (for the drama!) *mwahahahaha*
> 
> Give a kudos if you want. Leave a comment if you. If you want teasers, progress/posting updates, and/or just to chat with me follow me on Twitter @tvcrazed.
> 
> Stay well and stay safe,
> 
> TVCrazed :D


End file.
